My Favorite Songs Stay
by Margarida
Summary: Se eu pudesse ficar… Então a noite o deixaria... Fique... E o dia manteria sua confiança... Fique... E a noite seria o bastante


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (acho que agora todo mundo sabe que o espanhol é meu, né?).

Muito bem, acho que posso começar explicando o título da fic, certo? Quem acompanha no meu profile as minhas fics e autores favoritos, devem ter notado que, entre eles, existe um elemento interessante: as séries. Dama 9 tem sua "Crônicas de Amor e Confusão", Juli Chan as suas "Casais Improváveis" e "Casos de Família"... Mas e daí, Margarida? O que isso tem a ver com esta fic?

Tudo, gente! "My Favorite Songs" é um projeto antigo, que existe há alguns anos e que estava engavetado, na pasta das fics que não mostrava a ninguém. Ele funciona assim: eu tenho uma longa lista de músicas que amo em qualquer época ou idade e personagens que combinam com elas. Então, eu escrevo uma songfic, podendo até mesmo ser em UA, e coloco o personagem nela. Simples, não?

Apesar desta primeira ser de Saint Seya, algumas são de outros animes, livros, filmes e comics. Espero que curtam a série e vamos à fic, baseada em "**Stay**" do U2 e com Aioria e Marin em Universo Alternativo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**STAY**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Green light, seven eleven**

**You stop in for a pack of cigarettes**

**You don't smoke, don't even want to**

**Hey now, check your change**

_Luz verde, sete e onze_

_Você pára para um maço de cigarros_

_Você não fuma, nem sequer deseja_

_Hey, agora perceba as suas mudanças_

O farol estava aberto há um bom tempo, mas o trânsito caótico não dava tréguas. Carros buzinavam a torto e direito, lanternas piscavam insistentemente e impropérios eram ouvidos direcionados a qualquer um naquele caos. Mas, em um Audi A3 preto e todo insufilmado, um mundo particular, mas nem por isso menos estressante, se revelava.

O paletó estava jogado sobre o banco do passageiro, a gravata afrouxada. Uma estação de notícias estava sintonizada e o motorista observava a falta de movimento na rua, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e rebeldes a todo momento.

Estava cansado do trabalho, do trânsito, da cidade... E precisava de um bom motivo para se esquecer de tudo e poder viver alguns segundos de paz.

**Dressed up like a car crash**

**Your wheels are turning**

**But you're upside down**

**You say when he hits you, you don't mind**

**Because when he hurts you, you feel alive**

**Oh no, is that what it is**

_Vestida como um carro quebrado_

_Suas rodas estão girando_

_Mas você está de cabeça para baixo_

_Você diz que, quando ele te bate, você não se importa_

_Porque quando ele te machuca, você se sente viva_

_Oh, não é o que isso é_

Procurando por algo que pudesse distraí-lo, acabou pousando seu olhar sobre a calçada, onde um Golf prata estava parado, com o triângulo armado e o capô aberto. O trânsito não dava tréguas, os carros não paravam de buzinar, mas ele não via mais nada disso.

Toda sua atenção estava voltada para um dos ocupantes do Golf prata. Ou melhor, uma das ocupantes. Uma linda ruiva, encostada na porta do motorista, quanto um homem remexia no motor do carro. Ela segurava um celular em uma das mãos, mas não estava fazendo nenhuma ligação ou se distraindo com joguinhos.

A bem da verdade, reparou, ela parecia triste e com o olhar perdido.

**Red lights, gray morning**

**You stumble out of a hole in the ground**

**A vampire or a victim**

**It depends on who's around**

_Luzes vermelhas, manhã cinzenta_

_Você tropeça fora de um buraco no chão_

_Um vampiro ou uma vítima_

_Isso depende de quem está à volta_

O vestido preto de alças estava colado ao seu corpo, a barra da saia em uma altura quase reveladora. Tinha os braços cruzados, como se tentasse se proteger do frio. De vez em quando, lançava um olhar ao homem que mexia no motor do carro, ele lhe respondia de maneira grosseira.

Abaixou o vidro de seu carro para poder observá-la melhor, estava realmente fascinado com a triste beleza que permanecia impassível junto ao Golf.

**You used to stay in to watch the adverts**

**You could lip synch to the talk shows**

**And if you look, you look through me**

**And when you talk, you talk at me**

**And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing**

_Você ficava do lado de dentro para assistir aos anúncios_

_Você poderia sincronizar seus lábios com os talk shows_

_E quando você olha, você olha através de mim_

_E se você falar, você fala a mim_

_E quando eu te toco, você não sente nada_

De repente, o celular dele tocou, em alto e bom som. Desesperado, ele o atendeu depressa e não percebeu que a moça que observava também ouviu, por conta do vidro do carro aberto. Levantou o olhar e então notou o rapaz que falava alto no celular e gesticulava sozinho, como se estivesse dando uma bronca em alguém.

Belos traços no rosto, os cabelos revoltos lhe conferiam um ar de menino. Deduziu que fosse um executivo ou empresário, tinha toda pinta. Suspirou, cansada, e continuou a observar o rapaz, como se estivesse sozinha e não acompanhada.

**If I could stay...**

**Then the night would give you up**

**Stay… And the day would keep its trust**

**Stay… And the night would be enough**

_Se eu pudesse ficar…_

_Então a noite o deixaria_

_Fique... E o dia manteria sua confiança_

_Fique... E a noite seria o bastante_

Qual seria a sensação de ser abraçada por aquele homem? Ter sua boca tomada pelos beijos apaixonados e cheios de desejo daquele rapaz? Balançou a cabeça, reprovando seus próprios pensamentos... Diacho, ela era um mulher comprometida, não deveria ficar fantasiando essas coisas com um homem que sequer conhecia e que apenas observava no trânsito.

Mas que aquele homem era lindo e ela se sentia atraída por ele, isso não dava para negar...

**Faraway, so close**

**Up with the static and the radio**

**With the satellite television**

**You can go anywhere**

**Miami, New Orleans**

**London, Belfast and Berlin**

_Tão longe, tão perto_

_Em pé com a atmosfera elétrica e o rádio_

_Com satélite e televisão_

_Você pode ir a qualquer lugar_

_Miami, New Orleans_

_Londres, Belfast e Berlim_

O rapaz ficou um bom tempo falando no celular, gesticulando feito um louco e nada do trânsito dar sinais de que iria voltar a fluir. O outro homem continuava compenetrado com o motor, a mulher percorria com os olhos cada centímetro do rosto do rapaz, era como se aquele homem a hipnotizasse!

Farol verde novamente, os carros começaram a andar devagar, o rapaz continuou ao celular. A mulher sentiu um desespero tomar conta de si, então seria assim, o farol abriria, o rapaz passaria por ele e nunca mais o veria?

**And if you listen**

**I can't call**

**And if you jump, you just might fall**

**And if you shout, I'll only hear you**

_E se você escuta_

_Eu não posso chamar_

_E se você pula, você deve apenas cair_

_E se você grita, eu apenas escutarei você_

Como se fosse mágica, o farol ficou novamente vermelho antes que o Audi pudesse dar duas voltas completas com suas rodas. Ela sentiu um alívio muito grande, ainda teria mais alguns minutos para sonhar. Ele, por sua vez, desligou o celular com cara de poucos amigos e socou o volante, baixando sua cabeça. Parecia cansado.

De súbito, ele voltou a levantara os olhos e sua atenção foi novamente para a calçada. E o olhar de ambos acabou se encontrando, foi como um choque de 220 volts na corrente sanguínea, um calor a subir pelo corpo e alma...

**If I could stay...**

**Then the night would give you up**

**Stay… Then the day would keep its trust**

**Stay… With the demons you drowned**

**Stay… With the spirit I found**

**Stay… And the night would be enough**

_Se eu pudesse ficar…_

_Então a noite o deixaria_

_Fique... Então o dia manteria sua confiança_

_Fique... Com os demônios que você afogou_

_Fique... Como o espírito que eu achei_

_Fique... E a noite será suficiente_

Novamente o farol verde, o que fariam? Foi como se pudessem se comunicar por telepatia, a mulher pegou sua bolsa no banco do carro ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz destravava a porta do passageiro. Eram poucos passos da calçada até o veículo, mas pareciam quilômetros!

Pouco antes de o farol fechar novamente, o rapaz acelerou o Audi e passou, ganhou rapidamente uma rua lateral e se livrou daquele trânsito. E o outro homem, ainda mexendo no motor do Golf, sequer percebeu que sua acompanhante não estava mais ali.

-Qual o seu nome? – o rapaz perguntou, após um longo beijo em uma rua mais calma onde parou o carro.

-Marin...

-Muito prazer, Marin... Eu sou Aioria.

**Three o'clock in the morning**

**It's quiet and there's no one around**

**Just the bang and the clatter**

**As an angel runs to the ground**

**Just the clatter**

**As an angel**

**Hits the ground**

_Três da manhã_

_Está quieto, não há ninguém em volta_

_Apenas o estrondo e o ruído_

_Com um anjo corre para o chão_

_Apenas o estrondo_

_E o ruído_

_Como um anjo_

_Atinge o chão_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí, o que acharam? Gostaram, foi muita pretensão? Mandem reviews, por favor! E, se por um acaso a idéia agradou, eu tenho um pedido a fazer: eu deixo nas mãos de vocês a escolha da próxima fic da série!

"**Riders on the storm"**, música do The Doors e protagonizada pelo Kanon em Universo Alternativo

Ou

"**Blower's daughter", **música de Damian Rice e protagonizada pelo Hyoga em Universo Alternativo

Beijos!

Nota: Para quem não conhece as canções, aqui vão os versos chave que mais me inspiraram em cada uma:

"Há um matador na pista...", Riders on the Storm

"Sem amor, sem glória... Sem um herói em seu céu...", Blower's daughter


End file.
